Loki
Loki is Thor's evil adoptive brother. His schemes and manipulations had led to the formation of the Avengers who defeated the evil Asgardian from achieving his goals once and for all. Loki is in fact a Frost Giant and Aesir hybrid. "You really have no idea to whom you speak, do you, mortal? I have watched you worms all this time—all of you scared and alone. On Midgard, you may play at being heroes, but here? You are less than nothing! Without Thor, who will save you now?" :—Loki. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Graham McTavish (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Loki Laufeyson As Loki *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Green *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality His personality is an egomaniac and power-hungry. He thinks that he was the "rightful" ruler of Asgard which was actually Thor. He'll do anything to make his schemes to reality. He views the mortals as weak and lesser beings which is why he underestimates them and is defeated. He is also very deceitful. He is also bitter and vengeful. Relationships Friends/Allies *Enchantress *Masters of Evil Family Neutral Rivals *HYDRA **Baron Strucker Enemies *Avengers Powers and Abilities Powers Sorcery: Loki possess powerful magical energy abilities he mastered years ago. With these dark powers, he will be a dangerous foe to threaten or attack. He can fire dark bolts and beams of energy from the palm of his hand. His sorcery is also used to enhance his strength to the point of bringing Thor to his knees. He was able to create a giant mountain of ice to freeze Thor (but only for a short amount of time). Loki even has the ability to dissipate into moths and reform together again for sneak attacks and to avoid being hit by Thor's lightning. Loki was able to match up to his stepbrother but only temporarily, though the latter revealed that he was only holding back. Being an Asgardian/Frost Giant, Loki possesses superhuman strength to the point where he can lift 30 tons at max, and possesses superhuman durability to the point where he can withstand powerful energy attacks and powerful impact forces, he is bulletproof, his skin, bones, and bone tissues are superhumanly dense, and he does not need to eat, sleep, require air, or water to survive. Loki is immune to temperature extremes, and has superhuman stamina and an heightened metabolism. Loki is immune to aging and is immortal. Shapeshifting: He can disguise himself as any hero, villain or civilian to trick any foes he fought. Former powers OdinForce: When he captured Asgard, Loki took control of the OdinForce from Yggdrasil making more him all-powerful. He was able to control its massive power for some time. With the OdinForce, Loki was able to defeat the Avengers without any effort and even destroyed Captain America's Shield with a single blow. However, he eventually lost control of the OdinForce which threatened to destroy the Nine Realms. Abilities Expert weapons user: Loki is skilled at using weapons, mostly with his trademark spear. He was able to use this to hold out against Thor and effortlessly defeat Sif and Black Panther. Master of Deceit: Second to his sorcery, this is Loki's most dangerous weapon. Loki can appear and appeal as an ally to any villain or hero, but may simply be manipulating him or her to do his bidding without them knowing his true intentions. He caused Thor and Odin's relationship to become bitter and indirectly caused Thor to leave Asgard. Loki's shape shifting ability serves his deceit skills very well. Influential Expert: Loki can influence others to do his dirty work. The most notable examples are the Frost Giants, the Wrecking Crew and the Enchantress, taking advantage of the latter's spurned feelings for Thor against the thunder god. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment He uses an Asgardian spear named Gungnir, stolen from Odin, which he uses in combat combining his dark powers and the OdinForce he stole from Odin. It was no longer in his possession anymore after his defeat. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Loki tries to conquer Asgard with the Frost Giant army, but they are defeated by his adoptive brother, Thor, and he takes Loki to Odin after a short fight. Odin banished him to the "Isle of Silence". It is revealed that he manipulated the whole situation with help from the Enchantress who later frees him from the Isle and says that "no one is ready for what comes next" before making a long sinister laugh. Loki appears again as a silhouette speaking with Enchantress. Synopsis See also External links *Loki Wikipedia *Loki Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Marvel Universe Characters